


A Gentle Breeze Carrying A Tune

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: AKA no deep realms babies, Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright Spoilers, Grief/Mourning, Hoshido | Birthright Route, It's happy but also sad, Part of it Anyway, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright, Probably lots of typos- also known as Unbeta-ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: Tragedy is like twisted lightning. It'll strike twice in the same spot, attempting to leave only a burning husk in it's wake.

  Hope is like thunder. It always follows lighting no matter what. It's loud, and it's what matters. They are called "thunderstorms" after all.

  (For Corrin and Saizo, their booming hope is a blue haired little boy named Shigure)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I tortured my Skype group with this idea (the results of which can be seen [here](http://gahooliangirl.tumblr.com/post/152782843451/i-make-myself-and-my-friend-sam-theyre-on-a-sort)) and I definitely had to write it. I'm actually surprised at this length...I seem to be better at getting some mileage out of my own writing lately.

"Why did he...” Azura sobbed into Corrin’s shoulder as the other woman held her close. Azura was generally not very emotional, and was someone who took all the good and bad with quiet strength. But at the news of her husband’s death, all those walls seemed to immediately break down.

“Her hormones may still be off because of the recent pregnancy...” Lady Sakura whispered to Lord Takumi. Saizo, for being the father of one already, knew very little about pregnancy, or anything medical. That was Kaze had specialized in.

_Kaze..._

He looked over in the direction of the cliff where his brother’s body lay at the bottom.

 _You fool! Surely you could have found a way to save the both of you-_ he stopped that thought before it finished, knowing that his brother had done exactly what he would have. He gave his life to save his chosen liege. That was considered a worthy death for any retainer, and especially one for a ninja of Igasato.

But why did he feel so empty?

“I’m so sorry, Azura...” he heard his wife mutter to her nearly inconsolable friend.

“It’s not your fault,” Azura said after the tears finally stopped, “He was doing his duty. I know he’d be happy dying like that. Duty was always tantamount to him.”

Saizo didn’t have to be married to Corrin to understand the look of pain that hit her face, “Azura, no! You and Shigure were his life. I’m sure he didn’t mean to die...”

Neither spoke again. A deafening silence fell upon the entire party, in fact. Kaze had always been a comforting presence to everyone at the castle, whether or not they had realized it. He was always there to lend a hand or an ear, and they had all taken that for granted.

And now he was gone.

“I’m glad Shigure is so young, so he doesn’t have to go through as much pain,” Azura said, gripping her stomach like there was still a baby in it.

“Shigure was just born, so perhaps you would like to send him back to the castle? I’m sure Asugi’s nursemaid wouldn’t mind on more charge,” In any other circumstance he would have corrected her on their son’s name, but even he had some semblance of tact to know now wasn’t the time.

Azura looked hesitant to accept, but Corrin’s hand on her arm seemed to convince her, “You’re right. Maybe having a companion will make the news easier on him when he hears it...”

When matters were all settled, the group reluctantly went their separate ways to bed. When they arrived at their tent, Corrin immediately crashed into Saizo’s chest for a hug. He twitched, but wrapped his arms around her nonetheless.

“I’m so sorry, Saizo. I took your brother away... I’ve taken so many people away from their loved ones and now I’ve done it to those who matter most...”

Saizo pushed her away enough to look into her eyes, “Kaze made a choice, and that choice was to protect you, the one who he deemed worthy of serving. He performed his duty well.”

“But, he’s your brother-!”

“I know that,” he tone silenced her for a moment, “But it would dishonor his sacrifice to dwell. Now, ensuring the safety of his widow and child, and the safety of his homeland, are far more important.”

“I know you’re right, but...” she took his hand, “Still, tell me if you ever...miss him. I want to support you like you’ve supported me.”

He didn’t reply, but the look in his eyes was enough.

* * *

“Azura...Azura...” Saizo rocked his wife back and forth as she muttered her friend’s name. Their songstress had just dissipated into a bubbles before their eyes.

“I took away another life without even lifting a finger! There is a boy back at the castle who has no mother and father because of my choices!”

He lifted her chin up, “That boy is your nephew. And you have a duty to him. We have a duty to him.”

“You’re right, of course. We’ll raise him alongside his cousin as our own.”

Saizo nodded. A two child household? He’d had never even seen himself having one. But he loved his wife, loved his son and he loved his nephew. He would do his damn best to be the man they needed him to be.

* * *

“Kana! Asugi! Wait up!” Seven years later, Shigure called out to his cousins as they ran ahead of him. The other two boys had always been more naturally durable, while he won in sprint races. He always seem to lose endurance competitions like this one.

“You snooze you lose, cuz!” Asugi called back him. But his running was halted by the look on his mother’s face, who was a distance away, watching over to make sure no one got hurt.

“Asugi! Apologize to your cousin right now!”

The boy turned around sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, “Sorry...”

“It’s alright...” Shigure replied once he’d caught his breath, “You two won fair and square.”

Kana tugged on Shigure’s sleeve. He was the youngest of the trio by two years at 7 years old, but he could keep up with his companions easily (most days it was actually the other two who were lucky to keep up with him).

“Hey, hey, Shigure, can you teach me how to talk to animals like you do since we won!?”

Shigure smiled, patting his head, “I don’t talk to them, we’re just friends. But sure, we can try after lunch.”

As if on cue, they heard the gruff voice of their father calling to them, standing by the tree they had picked for their picnic, “Lunch!”

He hadn’t even finished the word before the boys ran towards him, their excitement boiling over at the prospect of a delicious meal. Though Auntie Mozu technically made the best food, they seemed to enjoy the collaborative food of their parents over anyone else’s.

“Sit down!” he commanded. They obeyed, but their elated grins never left their faces.

Corrin joined them (walking at a far more reasonable pace), taking a seat beside her husband.

Saizo attempted to explain what he had prepared, but the three rowdy children spoke up again, “I made meat buns-”

“Hey, got anything sweet!?”

“Meat buns are my favorite! Dragons love meat buns!”

“Hey, make sure to leave some for me!”

The ninja pinched the bridge of his nose, ready to scold, but Corrin put a gentle hand on his arm and he took a deep breath, “Boys, calm down. Yes, your mother made something sweet for you, Sai- Asugi,” he used to insist he be called Saizo, but raising three children can sometimes upend your long held beliefs, “And I made enough for everyone. _If_ you all share properly.”

“We will!” Kana said, shooting his hand up into the air. Asugi seemed dissatisfied with letting his little brother answer for them all, but his hunger outweighed his irritation as his father laid out their lunch. Saizo gave all the party their portions and the group dug in eagerly after saying their proper thanks.

When he was just cooking for himself, Saizo’s food was mostly designed for nutrition and calorie amount, but to please a family dinner table you need some knowledge of flavor. He did his research on cooking as seriously as he did anything, and soon their “family dinner” became “dinner parties” where several guests (usually uninvited) were present.

Once the food was consumed (rather greedily by the kids), Kana and Asugi thanked their parents and were on their feet immediately, both ready to continue the saga of “The Dragon and the Ninja”.

However, Shigure stayed behind.

“Uncle, Aunt?” he said, his voice quiet and his look hesitant.

"Yes, Shigure dear?” Corrin prompted, putting a hand on his knee.

He fidgeted, “What were my Mama and Papa like? I’m seven now, you can tell me! All I know is their names!”

The look in his eyes said that, “Seven is a very serious age”. At any other time, this would have amused Corrin, but not now.

“Are you sure? The story we have is...” she looked into the distance, “It has a sad ending.”

“Please!”

She covered her mouth, looking at the boy with the face of two friends lost long ago. Saizo took up the mantle for her, giving the boy a look that captured his full attention.

“As you know, you’re father is- was my brother. My twin. He was a ninja of great skill,” he would have ever told Kaze that to his face, and he regretted it, “Your mother was raised in the castle like the royal fam- like your other aunts and uncles. She was very quiet, but they say she had the loveliest voice in all of Hoshido. They fell in love in the middle of a great and terrible war, like we did. And they had you.”

Corrin grabbed her husband’s hand.

“But your father, Kaze, died in the line of duty,” _Protecting the woman you see now_ , Corrin thought, and it was clear Saizo could see that, “and your mother died protecting all of us.

“So...” Shigure began, “They were heroes?”

Tears pricked Corrin’s eyes, “Yes, they were. They were some of the bravest people we knew. I wouldn’t be alive without them. None of us would be. They were,” those threatening tears made good and rolled down her cheeks, “amazing. Be proud that they are your parents.”

Shigure scooted closer to her, resting his small head on her stomach, “I’ll remember them. But right now... you guys are my parents.”

Saizo raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

“You guys love me right? That’s what a father and mother should do. You guys play with me and tuck me in...and sometimes, I tell people you’re my parents when you aren’t around.”

Seeing as his wife’s sobs only intensified, Saizo gently pried Shigure off of her, turning him to make the boy look into his one good eye, “We’re not your parents, Shigure. But we do love you.”

Affection, verbal or otherwise, was rare from him, and caught the attention of Corrin and Shigure, “But we can’t tell you how to think. We only want one thing from you. Can you make me a promise?”

Still surprised at his gentle tone, Shigure nodded.

“Never forget that they’re your parents. Love them and honor them. You can call us mother, father, whatever you want, but never forget that those two, Kaze and Azura, loved you first, and will always be with you.”

The tender speech put tears in the eyes of his nephew and renewed the ones his wife was already crying. Saizo cared deeply, almost too much, but you were lucky to get the faintest praise from him, so his declaration was all the more unique and touching.

“I promise, Uncle Saizo.”

The emotion between the three of them was palpable enough to catch the attention of the remaining children, who wandered back.

“What’s wrong, Mama?”

“Hey, why-?”

“Its nothing, sweethearts,” she said, wiping her eyes dry, “We better clean up soon. Didn't you all promise to go see Shiro?”

“Yaaaay!” Kana cried. Asugi still looked concerned for his mother and cousin, but his brother’s excitement was infectious, and soon all the boys were back to the way they usually were. The group packed and left, the gentle breeze carrying away fresh green leaves like a tune.

* * *

 “Hey, hey!” Two days after their picnic, Shigure shook Corrina awake late at night.

“Hhm? What is it?” she said, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Shigure’s eyes were wet and wide, like he had woken up crying, “Are you alright?”

Despite his sad expression, excitement was radiating off him, “I remembered something about my mother!” he said in a loud whisper. She knew Saizo was a light sleeper and was awake, but pretended to not be for courtesy’s sake.

“What did you remember?” she asked, sitting up.

“A song!”

Saizo was no longer pretending to sleep. Corrin gulped, trying to hide the grief in her voice,  “How did it go?”

“I don’t remember all of it, but it started like...” he coughed, and began to sing in a voice that would be the envy of singers who trained for years, “ _~You are the ocean’s gray waves, destined to seek, life behind the shore, just out of reach~_.”

Corrin’s breath hitched in her throat. WIthout the amulet Azura wore the song posed no threat to him, but it made her nervous all the same. But right now, it wasn’t about protecting her feelings. It was a boy who wanted to know about his mother.

“I can teach you the rest of the song, if you want. It was...her favorite.”

His eyes lit up, expressing his gratitude without words. She turned to Saizo, and he grunted in tired approval. She lit the lantern was led him over to the piano, one of the few Nohrian effects in the room (one day she’s have to tell him that he Nohrian blood in him, but that could wait). She cracked it open, followed by cracking her own knuckles.

“I’m not half as good as Azura- your mother, was, but I can show you what I know, starting from after the line you know. Repeat after me... _~Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time the path is yours to climb~_ ”

“ _~Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time the path is yours to climb~_ ” She almost wanted to laugh at the fact that this nine year old was far better than she’d ever be, but she kept singing.

“ _~In the white light, a hand reaches through~_ ”

“ _~In the white light, a hand reaches through~_ ”

They continued their back and forth until the sun rose, and they both fell asleep leaning against each other on the bench. Saizo shook his head with fondness, laying the blanket around their shoulders. He left the room to go wake Kana and Asugi, and would deny to anyone that he was humming a tune, the one they’d been singing, as he did so.

* * *

 Shigure figured he must love his real parents. Aunt Corrin and Uncle Saizo were always telling him how great they were. But deep down, he knew that the one’s he’d always love most were them, Kana, and Asugi.

All he remembered of his parents were a song and a few blurry images, but what he had of his new family were years of good memories and love. He spent hours playing, eating, sleeping and everything in between with them, and that was what mattered to the boy.

Even if his Aunt and Uncle sometimes looked at him sadly.

He promised to honor his real parents memories, and he would, but as he smooshed into bed with Kana, Asugi, Saizo, and Corrin (with only minor grumbling from his Uncle), he knew that those same parents would be happy with the family he had now.•

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the ending didn't seem like I was saying Shigure is necesarily better off with this situation, just that he's a kid who didn't know his parents, so he's bound to love the family he has now more, because it's all he's known.


End file.
